A Mi Dulce y Bella Sureña
by Dama Jade
Summary: Cierta belleza sureña se gana la atención de un admirador secreto.
1. Chapter 1

**Línea del Tiempo**: Entre **X – men 1 **y **X – men 2**

**Resumen**: Rogue se encuentra recibiendo atenciones de un admirador secreto luego de que Bobby decide dejarla por Kitty Pride. Es de los conocidos _"y si hubiese sucedido así."_ Me encantan.

**Aclaración**: Los personajes de X-men y Marvel no me pertenecen, solo los he tomado para jugar un ratito con ellos y tan pronto termine, los devuelvo.

-----xoxo----

A veces nos equivocamos y tomamos decisiones incorrectas que pueden afectarnos el resto de nuestros días. Yo cometí ese error. Pero fui tan agraciada que alguien muy allegado a mi corazón… No; rectifico lo que acabo de decir, alguien que es todo en mi vida y que se ha convertido en mi corazón me ayudó a ver mi error y enmendarlo. Por siempre le seré agradecida y por siempre será suyo mi corazón.

¿Cómo comenzó mi génesis hacia mi redención? El día exacto no lo sé pero si lo que aconteció. He decidido que así será el modo como los enumeraré:

**Día ****1**

Ese día empezó de igual manera que los días anteriores a ese. Al abrir mis ojos esa mañana lo primero que desee es nunca salir de mi cama. Enfrentar otro día en que vería a Bobby con Kitty, era humillante y deprimente. Seamos honesta, ninguna mujer le agrada saber que ha sido sustituida por otra. Es una idea que juega con tu auto estima y acaba con ella. Y para males de colmo, extrañaba a mi lobo. Cuando llevas a una persona en tu cabeza no es difícil encariñarse con ella. ¡Añoraba tanto su regreso!

Estaba en el segundo periodo de mis clases vespertinas. Traté de sentarme lo más alejada posible de la nauseabunda pareja. Junto a mi estaba John. Era increíble lo bien que había tomado todo. Luego de yo aceptar ser novia de Bobby, John había comenzado a cortejar a la gatita, la misma que había utilizado sus uñas para arrebatarme mi novio. Estuvo algo molesto los primeros días que ese par de inconscientes comenzaron su noviazgo pero lo superó inmediatamente. ¡Cómo me hubiese gustado hacer lo mismo!

Tocaron a la puerta del salón y el señor Summers acudió a esta para abrirla. Entró un jovencito con un hermoso ramo de flores.

-Muy bien¿quién de ustedes don juanes aquí presente ordenó este ramo? – preguntó el señor Summers.

Le di una ojeada al salón, curiosa de ver quien había sido y para quien. Nadie contestó.

-Con que estamos algo tímido¿eh? –

El señor Summers tomó la nota que traía el ramo y la leyó. En su rostro apareció una fugaz expresión de desconcierto. Mi gran sorpresa fue cuando me miró y me dijo:

-Creo que son para ti, Rogue. –

-¿Para mí? – estaba perpleja.

-Bueno, no tiene tu nombre pero su dedicatoria lee así: "A mi dulce y bella sureña" No hay nadie presente en el salón que provenga del sur, solo tú. –

Arrebolada, caminé hacia el joven, le murmuré un gracias y tomando el ramo, me dirigí de regreso a mi asiento. A mi lado, John abría y cerraba su encendedor como de costumbre y con indiferencia me preguntó:

-¿Te gustan? –

Por un segundo creí que él era el responsable pero inmediatamente deseché la idea. Solo éramos buenos amigos, además de que no podía visualizar a John haciendo algo así.

-Son hermosas. –

-¿Quién crees que te las envió? –

-No sé. – y me alzé de hombros.

-Debe de estar muy enamorado de ti. Se ven que son muy costosas. – y haciendo una mueca, añadió, - Al menos yo no desperdiciaría mi dinero de esa forma. –

-Eres un aguafiestas, John. –

-¡Ah! Pero así me quieres¿no? – y me envió una sonrisa petulante.

Yo intenté mirarle de manera reprobatoria y le ignoré. Entonces, casi en voz inaudible me dijo: - Disfrútala, te lo mereces. –

Yo lo miré; estaba tan absorto en lo que escribía en su libreta que dudé haber escuchado bien. Volviendo a ignorarlo, me dediqué a escuchar al señor Summers.

**Día 4**

La conmoción de las flores ya estaba desvaneciendo. Jubilee y Syrin casi habían olvidado lo sucedido y no me importunaban con su interrogatorio. Ya había sido reemplazado por otro chisme del momento. ¡Ah, cómo nos gustaba chismorrear a nosotras las jóvenes! Nos encontrábamos sentadas en la mesa de la cocina, devorando un helado de chocolate cuando entró Bobby con un extraño personaje. Las tres le lanzamos una curiosa mirada.

-Dice que tiene un mensaje para la belleza sureña. –

Yo sentí mi rostro palidecer. El hombre, vestido a la usanza de la edad media, hizo una genuflexión con su cabeza hacia nuestra dirección.

-¿Quién es la hermosa dama que ha capturado el corazón del galante caballero que me ha enviado? –

Yo enrojecí al escuchar las risitas de Jubilee y Syrin.

-Ella. – exclamaron las que decían llamarse mis amigas y me señalaron.

-Dama de belleza sin igual. Ahora comprendo el porque de la perdición de tan agraciado hombre. Cualquiera que pose su mirada sobre vuestra hermosura no podría continuar siendo el dueño de su corazón.-

Bobby carraspeó. Lo miré extrañada, juraría que estaba molesto por toda la situación.

-¿Es ese el mensaje? –

-¡Oh no, mi buen hombre!- y el hombre me miró, yo pensé que debía recibir un buen sueldo para hacer algo tan bochornoso, - Se me ha elegido para decirle a vuestra merced lo siguiente:

Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente;

Podrá secarse en un instante el mar;

Podrá romperse el eje de la tierra

Como un débil cristal.

¡Todo sucederá! Podrá la muerte

Cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón;

Pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse

La llama de tu amor. -

A mi lado escuché ¡Ohes! y ¡Ahes! Seré sincera. La hermosa poesía me conmovió en mi interior. Ahora sentía una necesidad imperante de conocer quien era mi admirador secreto. El galante hombre se acercó a mí y de la nada hizo aparecer una roja rosa, diciéndome: - Para la dulce y bella sureña. –

Yo tomé la flor y no pude evitar llevarla a mi rostro para aspirar su delicioso aroma.

-Gracias. – murmuré.

El hombre volvió a hacer una genuflexión y abandonó la cocina.

-¡Dios mío, Rogue! Eso fue… -

Yo comencé a reír al ver a Jubilee hacer un gesto imaginario de arrojarse aire con un abanico.

-Debemos comenzar a hacer nuestras propias investigaciones… -

-No puedo creer que se lo estén tomando como un juego. – Bobby interrumpió a Syrin, -Por todo lo que sabemos, podría ser un asesino en serie con una compulsiva obsesión hacia Rogue. -

Yo miré furiosa a Bobby. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ser tan insolente y arruinarme ese momento que yo consideré era uno especial?

-¿Sientes amenazada tu hombría, Drake? -

Esa voz gruesa la reconocería en cualquier lugar. St John Allerdyce. Ahora, lo que sí me sorprendió fue haber sentido un estremecimiento agradable al escucharlo. Debía ser el peculiar cariño que estaba comenzando a tomarle. Además de Jubilee y Syrin, mis momentos libres los pasaba en su compañía. Los cuatros miramos hacia uno de los extremos de la cocina. De pie, reclinado contra la pared, miraba la lengua de fuego que bailaba en su encendedor.

-¿Qué insinúas, Dyce? –

-Tú sabrás. –

Por un momento me asusté. Los ojos aguamarina miraron los azules con petulancia y retadores. No necesitaba ver que Bobby había cerrado su puño para transformarlo en hielo. Ese pedazo en mí que era parte de Wolverine lo pudo sentir y oler.

-Hazlo, por favor. – en la voz de John escuché el velado tono provocativo.

Entonces sospeché que estaba equivocada, que quizás esa imagen de indiferencia ante la perdida de Kitty era una falsa. Sino¿qué otra razón podía existir para que John estuviera deseoso de una confrontación con Bobby? Sentí miedo ante la posibilidad de una pelea entre esos dos… y cierta melancolía, que no pude entender de donde provenía. Decidí que no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados.

-¡St John Allerdyce¿Qué demonios crees que haces? –

Para mi total sorpresa, él cerró abruptamente su encendedor. En su mirada aguamarina pude captar cierto brillo de arrepentimiento. Se irguió y me dijo:

-Me alegra saber que tienes un admirador secreto. Una chica como tú los debería de tener, a contrario de lo que opina aquí el helado ambulante. –

Y abandonó la cocina.

-¡Qué susto! Por un momento pensé que habría una guerra en la cocina. – escuché a Jubilee decir pero como si estuviera a miles de kilómetros de mí; ni tan siquiera me percaté de que Bobby también se había marchado.

Pensaba en John y en lo que debía estar sufriendo en silencio por Kitty. Traté de luchar contra la extraña sensación que se apoderó de mí ser. Temía reconocer lo que sentía… Eran celos. Pero no debía sentirlos, después de todo John solo era un buen amigo, el hermano que nunca tuve. ¿No?

-Tierra a Rogue. – y sentí que Jubilee sacudía su mano frente a mí.

-Debe de estar soñando con su admirador secreto. – capté en la voz de Syrin un tono de ensueño.

-De eso quería hablar. – nos informó Jubilee. – Tenemos que planear; formar un equipo de investigación a lo _Ley y orden: acción criminal._ –

Yo voltee mis ojos, a veces Jubilee podía ser tan sobre dramática.

Esa noche, en mi cama comencé a pensar en mi admirador secreto, tratando de discernir quien podría ser de los chicos. Y segundos antes de quedar dormida, a mi cabeza vinieron unos ojos aguamarina.

--------xoxo------

Nota: La poesía pertenece a Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, Rima LXXVII .


	2. Chapter 2

**Día 7**

Estaba embelesada mirando detenidamente una hermosa pintura de Degas. Gráciles bailarinas, rostros con la sombra de una sonrisa y cuerpos que daban la sensación de movimientos coreografiados.

-De verás que no sé que hacemos viendo todas estas pinturas aburridas. –

Miré a John; tenía cara de tedio. Yo moví mi rostro de lado a lado, él era un caso perdido.

-Fue muy amable de la señorita Grey traernos al Museo Metropolitano; nos será de gran ayuda para nuestra tarea de arte. –

-Estúpida tarea. – lo escuché protestar.

-¿Para qué entonces te anotaste en el curso si es tan aburrido? –

-Pensé que vendrían modelos desnudas a las clases para nosotros dibujarlas. –

-¡Ugh! – e hice una mueca de desagrado, - Eres tan depravado. –

-¿Tienes hambre? – fue lo único que dijo ante mi comentario.

Sin esperar a recibir alguna respuesta de mi parte, tomó mi mano entre la suya y me guió por el museo, prácticamente arrastrándome. Estaba andando con enormes pasos, presentí que quería huir del lugar. La brillante luz del sol me cegó momentáneamente al salir del museo.

-Perfecto. –

Lo miré y seguí la dirección de esa mirada aguamarina que por extraña razón parecía acelerar los latidos de mi corazón. Un puesto de perros calientes. Volvió a halarme, mi mano en la suya. Como siempre, tenía mis guantes y a pesar de ello podía sentir el calor de esa mano singularmente fuerte y firme. Nos detuvimos frente al puesto y él ordenó para ambos. Perros calientes y refrescos en manos, nos encaminamos a un pequeño parque que había cerca. Y comenzamos a devorar nuestros perros calientes luego de sentarnos bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Era extraño para mí como le había tomado cariño al chico problemático de la escuela. Antes, cuando asistía a la escuela en Meridian, me mantenía alejados de ellos. Solo podían causarte dolor y sinsabores. Como toda chica inteligente, a los únicos que le permitía que tomaran de mí tiempo eran a los chicos buenos… como Bobby. Una leve punzada traspasó mi corazón. Era irónico. Bobby, el chico bueno, el chico honrado y honesto, con el que debías formalizar una relación y llevar a tu casa para que tus padres conocieran, resultó ser quien me dio una puñalada a mis espaldas. No tan solo a mí; también a su mejor amigo.

Podía sentir el calor de John a mi lado; tan contrario a la constante frialdad de Bobby. John debía estar sintiendo la misma angustia que yo sentía, solo que por ser hombre, pensaba yo, no se permitía el lujo de demostrar su dolor ante la perdida de Kitty. Después de todo, tenía que admitir que era muy bonita y una persona muy alegre aunque anduviera con mi ex – novio. Tal vez debía hablar con él. No recuerdo en donde leí que las personas necesitaban hablar de sus sentimientos dolorosos si deseaban dejarlos atrás. Sí, hablaría con él.

-¿John? –

-¿Mm? – solo me dijo él entre un mordisco a su perro caliente.

-¿No has… - yo titubee por unos segundos, - …podido olvidar a Kitty? –

Todo el cuerpo de John se tensó y creí que pronto escupiría el bocado que había tomado de su perro caliente. Pero lo tragó con algo de dificultad. ¡Rayos! De seguro todavía la quería.

-No quiero hablar del tema. – me dijo él con aspereza.

-Deberías de hacerlo si deseas olvidarla. Quizás yo te pueda ayudar. – y de improviso se me ocurrió una gran idea, - O podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente. –

John me miró. ¡Wow! Nunca me había percatado de que los ojos de John podían cambiar de color. Su mirada se había tornado en azul grisáceo… y un involuntario escalofrío recorrió mi ser. Algo me decía que esa mirada significaba que estaba furioso.

-Yo hablar de Kitty y tú hablarme de lo que sufres por el helado ambulante. – yo escuché su voz tan suave, pero tan peligrosamente suave, que temí que tomaría su encendedor y me convertiría en un chicharrón humano en ese preciso momento, - Eres una imbécil si aun sigues pensando en él. –

Ese último comentario lo sentí físicamente, como si me hubiese golpeado en el rostro. Solo pensé en una cosa, atacarlo de la misma manera.

-¿Y qué si sigo pensando en él? Estoy segura de que haces lo mismo con Kitty. De la misma manera en que cada vez que los veo juntos y quisiera estar en el lugar de Kitty, me atrevería a apostar que tú también deseas estar en el lugar de Bobby. –

Para mi total y horrorosa sorpresa, tiró al suelo su perro caliente y me tomó por los brazos con fiereza para colocarme al nivel de su mirada. Jamás había visto a John tan furioso.

-No te atrevas a apostar porque te saldrá muy caro. -

-John, me lastimas. – le dije, a través del material de mi chaqueta podía sentir sus dedos clavándose en mi piel.

Me dejó en libertad abruptamente y creí haber distinguido en sus ojos un brillo de vergüenza. Se paró, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Arrepentida de haberle hecho sentir tan mal y por recordarle su perdida le dije a su espalda mientras se retiraba:

-Lo siento, John. –

No dijo nada, solo continuó su camino. Comencé a sentir una insólita sensación, envidié a Kitty no solo por tener mi ex – novio, también lo hice por tener el amor incondicional de John. Ella no tenía idea de ser una gatita con gran suerte. Sentí un vacío en mi interior entremezclado con la sensación de haber sido derrotada.

----xoxo----

-Bueno, solo nos resta cuatro personas en la lista. –

Yo asentí con mi rostro al escuchar a Jubilee. En realidad no le prestaba mucha atención. Mis pensamientos eran solo para lo sucedido en ese día. Cuando regresé al museo, hallé a una preocupada señorita Grey porque no me encontraba y recibí una leve reprimenda mientras caminábamos al auto estilo _mini van_. El resto de los estudiantes se encontraban en el interior esperando mi llegada. John estaba sentado, su rostro volteado hacia un lado, mirando por una de las ventanas. Durante todo el trayecto no me dirigió la palabra, ni tan siquiera me miró. Tan pronto llegamos, bajó del auto, en ningún momento mirando hacia atrás.

-¿Me estas escuchando? – me reprendió Jubilee.

-Sí, nos quedan cuatro posibles chicos y uno de ellos podría ser mi admirador secreto. –

Ella me miró con algo parecido a la duda pero prosiguió de todas maneras:

-Tenemos a Angelo… -

-Lindo pero no mi tipo. –le interrumpí solo para recibir una mirada asesina de parte de mi amiga.

-Jonothon…-

-Ese si sería mi tipo. El no puede besar, yo no puedo besar. –

-Demonios, Rogue. Eso fue cruel e insensible de tu parte.-

-Tienes razón. Lo siento. – al parecer esa era una palabra que diría mucho en ese día.

Pero Jubilee tenía razón; Jonothon Starsmore había perdido toda la parte inferior de su rostro y gran parte de su pecho la primera vez que sus poderes mutantes se manifestaron. Fue atroz de mi parte decir algo así. Jubilee carraspeó, esta vez esperando que yo no le volviera a interrumpir.

-Everett. – y me miró en espera de algún comentario innecesario de mi boca.

Hice un gesto con mi mano para que continuara.

-St John. –

Yo miré atónita a Jubilee:

-¿Joh…Johnny? – le tartamudee.

-Sí. Pero es muy improbable que así sea. No puedo visualizarlo de esa manera. –

-El no puede ser uno de mis probables admiradores. El todavía continúa enamorado de Kitty. – le informé y luché contra la pena que sentí.

Una interesada Jubilee se acercó a mí.

-¿Te ha dicho algo al respecto? –

-No, simplemente lo deduje.-

Jubilee hizo un mohín con sus labios; pensó que tal vez le tendría nuevas noticias. Ella opinaba que era nuestro deber mantener informada a todas nuestras compañeras. Yo lo llamaba por su nombre, chisme.

-¿Y no podrías averiguar algo al respecto? – Jubilee me miró algo esperanzada.

-No creo que pueda, - y dejándome caer hacia atrás en la cama, añadí, - No quiere hablarme. –

-¿Qué John no quiere hablarte? No lo creo, últimamente ustedes dos son inseparables. Juraría que se estaban lamiendo las heridas uno al otro. –

-Ja. Ja. – le dije con burla, - Eso no fue nada divertido… Pero ese fue el problema. Traté de hablar con John sobre sus sentimientos hacia Kitty y perdió los estribos. –

Escuché a Jubilee silbar por lo bajo.

-Tienes razón, toda esta situación entre Bobby y Kitty debió haberle golpeado con fuerza. Lo disimula muy bien. –

-Eso mismo me dije. –

-¿Y tú? – Jubilee me miró al rostro, -¿Cómo te sientes al respecto con todo? –

-A veces es coraje y rabia lo que siento, nada más. Es humillante que jueguen a tus espaldas con otra mujer… pero no lo culpo, mi piel siendo como es… -

-No te atrevas a culparte. Lo que hizo Bobby es inexcusable. – y Jubilee me miró con esta única expresión, de esas que pocas veces ella adoptaba; me preparé mentalmente para lo que venía, - ¿Sabes? A veces llego a dudar si Bobby de verás te quiso y si solo no fuiste un juego para él al igual que Kitty. –

-¿Juego? – yo me apoyé en mis codos para mirarla fijamente¿de qué hablaba ella?

-De esos estúpidos de competencia que tienen los chicos entre sí. –

-No me gusta el camino que están tomando tus pensamientos, Jubes. –

-Pero es cierto. John comenzó a cortejarte y llegó Bobby a fastidiarlo todo. John comenzó a cortejar a Kitty y también Bobby lo fastidió todo. –

Ella me miró con un brillo inquisitivo en sus ojos. Una intranquilidad pareció presionar mi corazón. Era cierto. La primera vez, quien trató de llamar mi atención fue John formando una lengua de fuego en su mano durante una de las tantas clases. Yo estaba asustada y desasosegada pues sentía que me habían arrebatado a mi ancla en este mundo, Logan. De improviso apareció ante mis ojos esa lengua de fuego y de una manera peculiar su calor pareció alejar en mí la frialdad del vacío. Para entonces ser destruido inmediatamente por Bobby. ¡Dios mío¿Cómo no lo vi antes?

-Tonta, tonta, tonta. – murmuré en voz baja, volteándome para quedar bocabajo en la cama.

-¿Qué es? –

-Tienes razón y fui una ciega al no verlo. – le dije a mi amiga con el rostro escondido entre mis brazos.

-Nunca es tarde para abrir los ojos. –

-Quizás sí. – le dije mientras pensaba en unos ojos aguamarina.

Me sentía como la joven más idiota sobre la faz del mundo; hasta la amistad de John había perdido. Sentí una extraña congoja. No podía permitir algo así.

-----xoxo-----

Esa noche, luego de estudiar en la biblioteca con Jubilee y Syrin, dirigí mis apesadumbrados pasos hacia mi habitación. Estaba cansada, triste y sin ningún tipo de voluntad. Me sentía tan deprimida que ni tan siquiera me animó el pequeño paquete que encontré sobre mi cama al entrar a mi habitación. La envoltura era rosa con un bonito lazo lila. Lo cogí como si fuera una bomba de tiempo, ni tan siquiera tenía interés en conocer cual era su contenido. Como toda una niña obediente, salí a llevarlo donde Jubilee quien me había dado estricta instrucciones de informarle cualquier acción de mi admirador tan pronto como ocurriera.

-Otro regalo. – le dije sin emoción alguna a Jubilee tan pronto como me abrió la puerta.

-¿Y qué esperas para abrirlo? –

-Si tanto te interesa. – y con desgana comencé a abrir la envoltura.

-¡Rogue, es hermosa! –

Tuve que darle la razón a Jubilee. Era una copia de una de las famosas esculturas de Degas, una bailarina mirando hacia el frente, la pierna derecha en un paso hacia delante y sus manos hacia atrás, entrelazadas. Jubilee tomó una pequeña nota que estaba adherida al exterior de la caja y la leyó en voz alta:

-A pesar de lo hermosa de la figura, nunca podría compararse con la belleza de mi dulce y bella sureña. -

-Pequeña Bailarina. – musité recordando el nombre de la obra y miré a Jubilee, - Es una escultura de Degas, el artista que me asignaron para hacer mi trabajo de investigación. –

Los ojos de Jubilee se iluminaron y la vi entrar corriendo al interior de su cuarto para regresar con una libreta y lápiz en mano.

-Busquemos a Syrin.- me dijo, - No debemos perder tiempo. –

Como una autómata las seguí a ambas. Jubilee y Syrin comenzaron a estudiar cual fue la posible hora que pudo haberme dejado el regalo. Cuando al fin acordaron una hora definida, entrevistaron a la populación de la escuela… Bueno, no tanto. Pero a mí me pareció así. A pesar de lo bonito del detalle de mi admirador, no podía evitar pensar en mi dilema con John. No lo había visto el resto del día. Quería hablar con él para tratar de corregir lo que fuera que causó la discrepancia entre ambos.

-Bueno. Si no me equivoco, a esa hora vi a John cerca de la habitación de Rogue. –

Yo miré abruptamente al entrevistado número… ¡Qué importaba el número! Lo que me importaba era que John estaba buscándome. ¿Querría también hablar conmigo? Le dimos las gracias a Steven. Yo casi corrí como una desquiciada al cuarto que John compartía con Bobby. Tocamos la puerta y quien nos abrió fue Bobby.

-¿Está John? – pregunté sin poder contener mi entusiasmo.

Bobby me miró y luego vio el regalo entre mis manos. Su expresión pareció transformarse a una de molestia y no me contestó.

-Creo que la dama te hizo una pregunta, Drake. –

Me sentí tan feliz cuando lo vi aparecer detrás de Bobby. Bobby se alejó sin decir palabra alguna para sentarse junto a Kitty. Me enfurecí¿acaso Bobby era tan insensible de estar con Kitty frente a John? Sin esperar a ser invitadas, Jubilee y Syrin entraron al cuarto.

-Por favor, John¿podrías decirnos a quién viste cerca del cuarto de Rogue hace aproximadamente como una hora atrás? –

John comenzó a abrir y cerrar su encendedor. Traté de buscar su mirada con la mía pero sus ojos solo miraban el paquete en mis manos.

-Pude ver entrar y salir a alguien del cuarto de Rogue. –

-¿Quién? – gritaron mis dos amigas emocionadas.

En realidad no me importaba quien entró o dejó de entrar a mi cuarto. Solo quería que John dejara de evadir mis ojos.

-A Simmons. – y entonces alzo su mirada para enviarme una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué? – esta vez exclamaron disgustadas mis dos compañeras y Jubilee añadió, -Eso es simplemente… desagradable. –

Yo dejé escapar una carcajada; conocía tan bien a John que sabía que solo les estaba jugando una broma. El señor Simmons era quien mantenía el lugar recogido y si algo necesitaba arreglo, él se hacía cargo de ello. Era un hombre algo avanzado en edad y nada agradable a la vista.

-No sé Jubes, creo que el señor Simmons tiene sus encantos. – decidí seguirle su broma.

Los ojos de Syrin saltaron fuera de su rostro. John le hizo una mueca prepotente. Fue entonces que Jubilee captó que solo les estaba tomando el pelo.

-Ja. Ja. – no escuché ningún humor en Jubilee, -¿Estás pensando en ser el próximo comediante de la escuela? –

-Tal vez. –

-Pues muy bien, futuro comediante¿qué hacías a esa hora rondando el cuarto de Rogue?-

John le lanzó una ojeada a Bobby y Kitty, quienes lo miraban con curiosidad no disimulada.

-Quería hablar con Rogue. –

-¡Oh sí! Sobre la discusión… -

-Eso es entre Rogue y yo, cabeza hueca. – le interrumpió John.

-¡Hey! – protestó Jubilee.

Amaba a Jubilee, pero en ocasiones solía hablar sin pensar, como si su lengua fuera un órgano independiente de su cuerpo.

-¿Podría hablar contigo? – él me miro con fijeza, -¿A solas? –

Yo asentí con mi rostro. El me tomó de un brazo y me guió fuera de su habitación. Continuamos nuestro camino hasta llegar a la cocina. El abrió la nevera para sacar dos refrescos y los colocó en la mesa.

-John, quería pedirte disculpas… - comencé a decirle luego de sentarme, refresco en mano para ser interrumpida.

-No. Soy yo quien debo disculparme. –mirando su botella, casi me dijo con voz implorante, - Solo te pido un favor… No hablemos ni de Bobby y ni de Kitty. –

-De acuerdo. – de nuevo mi corazón se contrajo con una indescriptible pena, John me acababa de confirmar que aún amaba a Kitty.

-¿Adivina que? – me dijo él, cambiando por completo el tema de nuestra conversación, - Tengo entradas para el concierto de _Linkin Park. _¿Quieres ir? –

-¡Por supuesto! - exclamé entusiasmada. Amaba la banda.

Continuamos conversando como si nada hubiese ocurrido en la mañana de ese día. Como siempre, John hacía sus bromas irreverentes y yo le replicaba con mis repuestas sagaces. Al percatarme de que ya era muy tarde en la noche, salí de mi silla, parándome frente a él para despedirme pues quería retirarme a dormir. John hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué te regaló tu admirador secreto? – me preguntó imprevistamente John.

-¡Oh! Solo una bonita figura de una bailarina. –

-Mm. –solo me llegó a comentar.

Lo abrasé con desmedida fiereza. Por un momento él pareció sorprendido pero con cautela correspondió a mi abrazo. Sabía que no era por temor a mi piel, era más bien que John no era muy efusivo y expresivo.

-Nunca volvamos a pelearnos¿sí? – le pedí.

El contestó abrazándome con fuerza.

-Pase lo que pase, siempre seremos amigos¿verdad? –

Yo tuve una cierta premonición, como si John supiera de algo de lo que yo desconocía y que pronto descubriría.

-Prométemelo, por favor, Rogue. – escuché su voz ronca por la emoción.

-Lo prometo, John. – y eso pareció tranquilizarlo porque sentí que toda la tensión abandonó su cuerpo.

¿Qué estaría ocultándome John?


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: **_Linkin Park _y la canción _In the End_ no son míos. Así que por favor no demanden porque solo soy una pobretona con mucha imaginación.

**Día 12**

Cinco días sin ningún nuevo acontecimiento. Ningún otro regalo, ni mensajeros y tampoco flores. Parecía que todo parecía retomar su rutina de siempre. Había llegado el día del concierto y estábamos haciendo nuestro turno para entrar al estadio. El señor Summer tuvo la amabilidad de tomarse la molestia para llevarnos hasta la ciudad para que pudiéramos asistir al concierto de _Linkin Park._

-Cuando termine el evento, me llaman y les vengo a recoger. – nos había dicho él antes de despedirse y desearnos una divertida noche.

Tanto el profesor como la facultad de maestros del Instituto Xavier nos alentaban a que tuviéramos una vida ordinaria de adolescentes. Así, que aquí estábamos John y yo esperando entrar para presenciar a uno de nuestros grupos favoritos. Tenía mi mano enguantada entre la suya, casi adoptando una actitud posesiva. La cual a mi no me molestaba en lo absoluto. Los buenos amigos se comportaban de esa manera¿no? Lo curioso de toda la situación era esa única sensación que se apoderó de mi, acelerando los latidos de mi corazón y mis pensamientos comenzaron a tomar un rumbo equivocado. ¿Qué sería ser amada por John? Me reprendí a mi misma, diciéndome que John ya me quería como lo hacía un buen amigo. Pero aún así me encontré mirando esa boca que parecía tener un puchero perpetuo y pensé que no me hubiese gustado de otra manera. ¿Qué sería ser besada por esos labios sensuales? Yo di un brinco, sobresaltada por ese inesperado deseo.

-¿Qué? – me preguntó él mirando a su alrededor buscando la causa de mi reacción, -¿Pasa algo? –

-No. Nada. – dije un poco avergonzada.

-¿Estás cansada? Podemos sentarnos en el suelo. –

-No. Estoy bien. –

Esos ojos aguamarina me miraron con fijeza, no muy convencido de que no me pasara nada.

-¿Estás nerviosa por tu piel?- y por primera vez en mi vida le vi en el rostro una sonrisa real, -No tienes porque. Me encargue de adquirir asientos en el área del palco. Hay la gente no se conglomera una sobre la otra. Solo que estaremos un poco alejados de la tarima.-

-Gracias. – le dije conmovida ante ese su gesto generoso.

Con una sonrisa algo burlona, me dijo: -De nada. –

Y de manera perezosa, acomodó su brazo sobre mi hombro. Un poco tímida, rodee su cintura con mi brazo y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. Dábamos la imagen de una pareja de enamorados que esperaba tener un buen rato en un concierto. Y desee que fuera realidad.

----xoxo----

Luego de casi dos horas de incesantes gritos y saltos, de volverme loca con la música de la banda, se despidieron. Yo me uní al coro de "Otra, otra" mientras un John me miraba con una de sus sonrisas petulantes. Para mí fue una noche maravillosa, _Linkin Park_ es un grupo que ambos solíamos escuchar en la cancha de baloncesto de la mansión en la total oscuridad de la noche. Yo me acostaba en el frío suelo Y John hacía lo mismo, su cabeza apenas tocando la mía, ambos boca arriba, observando el negro cielo cubierto de estrellas y el radio portátil a todo volumen no muy lejos de nosotros. Sus canciones tenían una cualidad que nos atraía de gran manera.

El público se alborotó. El grupo nos complació y decidió salir una vez más. El cantante del grupo tomó el micrófono. Como toda buena fanática sabía que su nombre era Chester. Era tan divino y guapo. De pie en mi asiento esperé a que hablara.

-Creo que nos hemos olvidado de cantar una canción¿no es así, Mike? –

Yo murmuré: -Sí, _In The End. –_ La canción me fascinaba, a veces sentía que describía mis emociones y mis encontrados sentimientos hacia mi mutación y de cómo Bobby en realidad nunca me entendió; nunca se tomó el tiempo para hacerlo. Era mi secreto, ni tan siquiera John sabía que era mi favorita y cuales eran mis sentimientos hacia la canción.

-No, Chester . – le contestó MC Mike, quien cantaba la parte rap de las canciones, -Sabes muy bien que no la hemos olvidado. –

Una traviesa sonrisa apareció en el rostro del cantante.

-Tienes razón, decidimos dejarla para este momento y con ciertas modificaciones porque me pidieron que la dedicara. Esto es para la dulce y bella sureña: _In The End. _Así que si te encuentras aquí, esto es para ti. –

Mientras escuchaba los acordes de mi canción favorita, miré a John perpleja. El solo se limitó a mirarme con ambas cejas arqueadas. Dirigí de nuevo la mirada a la tarima.

-A la verdad que traes al hombre loco y sin idea de ello. – escuché a John decir a mi lado.

Yo estaba un poco nerviosa. ¿Por qué mi admirador secreto había escogido para dedicarme mi canción favorita? Nadie lo sabía. El cantante comenzó:

_(Comienza con una rima)_

Para luego continuarlo Mike con su rapeo:

_Una cosa, no sé por qué  
no importa lo duro que lo hayas intentado  
ten esto en cuenta  
Diseñé esta rima  
Para explicarlo a su debido tiempo _

_  
(Todo lo que sé) _

_  
El tiempo es una cosa valiosa  
míralo volar junto al balanceo del péndulo  
míralo contar hacia atrás hasta el final del día  
los impulsos del reloj son ajenos a la vida _

_  
(Es tan irreal) _

_  
No miraba abajo  
observaba el tiempo salir directamente por la ventana  
Intentando detenerlo, pero no sabía  
que lo estaba desperdiciando todo solo para (verte marchar)  
lo he guardado todo dentro y aunque lo he intentado nos hemos separado lo que fuiste para mi será finalmente el recuerdo de un tiempo en el que _

(Lo intente tan duro  
y llegue tan lejos  
pero al final no tiene importancia  
tuve que caer  
para perderlo todo  
pero al final no tiene importancia)

Una cosa, No sé por qué  
no importa lo duro que lo intentes  
ten esto en cuenta  
Diseñé esta rima, para recordarme a mi mismo cómo

_  
(Lo intente tan duro) _

_  
A pesar de la manera en que a veces me ignorabas  
actuando como si yo fuese solo alguien con quien hablar  
Recordando todas las veces que peleaste conmigo  
estoy sorprendido de haber conseguido llegar (tan lejos)  
Las cosas no son de la manera que eran antes  
podrías no reconocerme nunca mas  
No es que me conocieses antes  
Pero toda vuelve a mí (al final)  
lo he guardado todo dentro y aunque lo he intentado nos hemos separado lo que fuiste para mi será finalmente el recuerdo de un tiempo en el que _

(lo intente tan duro  
y llegue tan lejos  
pero al final no tiene importancia  
tuve que caer  
para perderlo todo  
pero al final no tiene importancia)

(coloqué mi confianza en ti  
y soy Empujado tan lejos como puedo ir  
por todo esto  
solo Hay una cosa que deberías saber…

_Yo coloqué mi confianza en ti_

_Y soy Empujado tan lejos como puedo ir_

_Por todo esto_

_Solo hay una cosa que deberías saber_

_Lo intente tan duro  
y llegue tan lejos  
pero al final no tiene importancia  
tuve que caer  
para perderlo todo  
pero al final no tiene importancia_

_Porque todo lo que quiero es a ti.)_

Sin aire en mis pulmones me voltee a mirar a John. Sus ojos aguamarina habían tomado el color del azul más intenso. Quien quiera que fuera estaba intentando darme un mensaje. Alguien muy allegado a mi…

-¿Johnny? –

El miró hacia el lado, eludiendo mi mirada.

-Dime Rogue¿está logrando su propósito ese admirador tuyo?-

De pie en mi asiento, traté de captar, de buscar algo escondido en la voz de John. Las personas pasaban alrededor de nosotros para salir del lugar pues ya había terminado el evento. "Vaya chica con suerte, la sureña esa." Pude escuchar a alguien decir. Me bajé del asiento para pararme frente a John.

-¿Johnny? – volví a llamarle.

Su mirada aguamarina regresó a la mía. El azul había desaparecido por completo, solo varias líneas perdidas en la profundidades del esmeralda.

-¿Te gustaría tomar algo caliente? – preguntó él con indiferencia, como si lo transcurrido entre ambos nunca hubiese sucedido, -No tenemos que regresar todavía, podemos dar un pequeño paseo por la ciudad. –

-Me gustaría. – le repliqué.

Tomando mi mano entre la suya, caminamos para salir del lugar. Mi cabeza estaba revuelta por los pensamientos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no era debido a las voces ajenas a mi. Un solo pensamiento trataba de resurgir de la amalgama pero tenía miedo de creer. No, no podía ser posible… ¿ o sí? No me atrevía a volver a creer; hace solo varias semanas atrás fui desilusionada de la manera más cruel. Le lancé una mirada de soslayo al impasible rostro de John. Definitivamente no podía ser él.

---xoxo---

Acostada en mi cama, luego de regresar de la ciudad, pensaba en el pequeño paseo y en el chocolate caliente con rosquillas que compartimos. Fue una noche mágica, en la cual John me dio la oportunidad de conocer otro lado de su personalidad. Fue muy atento conmigo y en varias ocasiones llegué a descubrir un brillo peculiar en sus ojos.

¿Sería John mi admirador secreto? Analizando cuidadosamente la canción que me dedicaron, cada vez me convencía de esa posibilidad. Fue inevitable pensar en la ocasión que John formó la lengua de fuego para mí y Bobby lo arruinó todo. Luego de ese momento, hubieron otros pequeños detalles de su parte que no solía darle mucha importancia.

_Intentando detenerlo, pero no sabía que lo estaba desperdiciando todo solo para verte marchar. Lo he guardado todo dentro y aunque lo he intentado nos hemos separado…_

Fueron casi insignificantes en aquellos momentos, aturdida por las atenciones que me brindaba Bobby que solo ahora me percataba que eran actos solo para su ya crecido ego. ¿Cuántas veces John no tuvo la delicadeza de buscarme a la hora de la cena mis postres favoritos? Sí, tonta yo. En solo una semana de haber llegado a la mansión y ya él conocía cuales eran. Y Bobby¿sabría cuales son? Lo dudaba tanto.

_Lo intente tan duro y llegué tan lejos pero al final no tiene importancia tuve que caer para perderlo todo._

Salí de mi cama y busqué un pequeño cofre que tenía guardado en mi armario. Entre varios de mis tesoros que solo eran de valor sentimental, hallé lo que buscaba. Era una foto que Jubilee me había tomado junto a Bobby y John. Yo tenía mi brazo entrelazado al de Bobby, pero él parecía mantenerse a una distancia prudente. Mientras que John había acercado su rostro al mío, solo existiendo un mínimo espacio entre John y yo.

_Podrías no reconocerme nunca más. No es que me conocieses antes…_

Con la foto en mi mano, regresé a mi cama. Busqué debajo de mi camisón para dormir las chapas militares que Logan me había entregado antes de marcharse como una promesa de que volvería. ¡Cuánta falta me hacía! Poder sentarme a hablar con él. De seguro él si sabría que decirme al respecto de toda esta situación. ¡Rayos! Solo hubiese tenido que oler el regalo y sabría con certeza quien lo dejó en mi cuarto. Pero no podía continuar dependiendo de Logan. Tenía que aprender a crecer e independizarme. Esa pequeña parte de mi que le pertenecía a Logan no me permitía hacer menos. Solo esperaba descubrir pronto que sucedería.

**Día 13**

-Johnny, estoy intentando estudiar. – le reclamé sin éxito alguno, hasta yo pude captar la apenas controlada risa en mi voz.

Era sábado en la tarde y me encontraba sentada en la cocina leyendo un libro mientras mordisqueaba una manzana. El, como siempre, trataba de distraerme con sus payasadas.

-Lo sé y no entiendo como puedes estudiar en un día como hoy. –

-Porque si deseo tener buenas calificaciones debo hacerlo. – y traté de enviarle una mirada amenazante.

El solo se limitó a arquear una de sus cejas y dejar escapar un respingo. Yo bajé mi cabeza para continuar leyendo. Sin reverencia alguna, se sentó en la mesa, acomodando los pies en la silla que se encontraba a mi lado y agachándose, comenzó a juguetear con uno de mis blancos mechones. Lo enroscaba en su dedo índice para luego dejarlo libre y volver a enroscarlo.

-¿Perdiste tu encendedor? – le pregunté un poco irónica.

-Eso nunca. –

Y sin esperarlo, bajó la mano por una de mis mejillas, acariciándola con la yema de sus dedos. Fue parecido al roce de una pluma y mi mutación no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

-John, no juegues así. – le reprendí con voz ronca, algo asustada.

-No estoy jugando. – y vi que de nuevo alzo su mano pero eché mi rostro con brusquedad hacia atrás.

-¿A qué le temes? –

-Dejarte en coma como lo hice con el primer chico que intentó besarme. –

-Rogue, todos siempre nos asustamos la primera vez que manifestamos nuestros poderes mutantes porque es normal. No entendemos que sucede y cual es la causa de esa manifestación. Pero cuando vamos comprendiendo lo que somos, poco a poco le vamos perdiendo el temor y comenzamos a controlarlo… Y tal vez ese sea tu problema. –

-¿Mi problema? – no sé si se dio cuenta del cambio de tono en mi voz¿qué demonios sabía él lo que era absorber la energía de otra persona con un simple contacto de mi piel?

-Sí. Me escuchaste bien. ¿Cómo no estas segura de que tu temor a ser tocada es lo que no te permite controlar que tu piel reaccione ante el contacto de otra? –

-Tú no estas dentro de mí para saber que siento. – y cerré mi libro con violencia¿cómo se atrevía?

-Es cierto pero en ocasiones alguien ajeno a la situación puede ver cosas que la otra persona no se permite ver. –

Colocándome de pie, traté de marcharme pero John fue más rápido. Me tomó por uno de mis brazos.

-¡Oh no! No vas a huir de nuevo. – con gran agilidad me volteó y me aprisionó entre sus brazos.

-Déjame ir. – le pedí realmente aterrorizada.

-Rogue, mírame a los ojos. – no me había percatado de que estaba evadiendo su mirada hasta que me lo dijo.

Mis ojos buscaron los suyos; eran puro jade, brillando como la piedra preciosa.

-¿No confías en mi? –

Yo titubee.

-¿Confías en mi? – volvió a preguntarme con voz enronquecida.

-Sí. – le contesté con toda certeza.

Mi cuerpo estaba recostado del suyo, sintiendo ese calor que era tan único en John. Me sentía derretir entre sus brazos y ante la cercanía de ese cuerpo firme. Sentí todo mi interior convertirse en líquido y fue incontrolable el deseo de que me tocara. No tardó en cumplirlo. Con tierna delicadeza, acarició mi mejilla con sus dedos.

-Siempre imaginé que serías así de suave. – murmuró él como en un trance.

Nada sucedió con el leve roce de sus dedos. ¿Acaso sería verdad lo que me dijo? Y quizás la paranoia que sentían las personas a mí alrededor contribuía a ese temor. Sentir que John estaba por completo seguro y que no sentía miedo me daba la confianza de permitir ser tocada.

Esta vez sus labios bajaron y rozó suavemente los míos. Fue pura delicia.

-Dulce. – dijo él sobre mis labios.

Y con un gemido, se posesionó de mis labios en un ardoroso beso. Yo casi me sentí desfallecer cuando ese beso arrasó con todos mis sentidos. Nunca había sentido nada igual. Mientras era inundada por ese sabor suyo a menta, correspondí al beso con el mismo fervor y subí mis manos para enredarlas en su cabello.

-¿Qué rayos…?-

Yo salté abruptamente ante la interrupción, separándome con pesar de los brazos de John. Bobby y Kitty habían entrado a la cocina y nos miraban atónitos. De improviso me sentí cohibida. Tomé el libro que había dejado caer al suelo, quise huir del lugar. Con un "disculpa" que logró que los recién llegados brincaran hacia un lado, pasé a través de ellos pensando en su estúpida reacción. ¿Acaso no me vieron besando a John? Escuché a John proferir una palabrota y luego llamarme. Pero yo no me detuve y continué corriendo hacia mi habitación. Necesitaba estar sola para asimilar lo que me había sucedido. Llevándome una mano a mis labios, aún no podía creer lo que había sucedido. Lo más fascinante de todo fue la magia que esa boca sensual despertó en mí. Al fin descubría lo que era ser besada por John.

----xoxo----

Muchas gracias a: kalid, loquis sa, Ruby, ahmaira y KaAn


	4. Chapter 4

**Día 14**

Era temprano en la mañana y antes de salir de mi habitación, le eché una ojeada a todo el pasillo. Estaba desierto. No entendía cual era mi temor, pero sabía que lo sentía. Le huía a John. En todo el domingo no abandoné mi habitación para nada. ¿Tenía hambre? No había duda de ello al escuchar como mi estomago parecía tener un concierto en mi interior. Me estaba comportando como una chiquilla a la que por primera vez tenía un fuerte caso de enamoramiento y no estaba tan lejos de la verdad. El había despertado algo en mi que no sabía existía. Era una sensación como ninguna otra, desconcertándome hasta el límite de no tener ni la más leve idea sobre que hacer. Yo… no estaba segura de que sentía por él. Solo una charla con el profesor en la tarde del día anterior me había ayudado un poco.

"_Rogue"_

No era la primera vez que hacía algo así, pero nunca dejaba de hacerme sentir perturbada. Ya tenía un coro de voces en mi interior para añadir la del profesor.

"_Podrías venir a mi estudio a tener una pequeña charla"_

El llamaba; se obedecía. Entré a su estudio con el corazón en mi boca.

-Buenas tardes, Rogue. – me saludó él con una suave sonrisa, una taza en su mano.

-Buenas tardes, profesor. – y me acomodé en un asiento frente a su escritorio.

-¿Té? – me ofreció él.

Yo decliné con un movimiento de mi rostro.

-Me alegra saber que ayer tuviste cierto control sobre tu habilidad mutante. –

El profesor nunca fue un hombre de rodeos, le gustaba ir al grano. No le pregunté como sabía de ello; siempre consideró su responsabilidad conocer todo lo que sucedía en su escuela.

-Yo también me alegro. – repetí yo no muy convencida.

-¿No lo estás? –

Juraría haber visto un brillo de picardía en esos ojos que parecían ver hasta lo más profundo en tu alma.

-Bueno, no fue de la manera más convencional para descubrirlo… Además no le he intentado con nadie más. –

-La mente es una herramienta muy poderosa y el miedo en ocasiones puede controlarla. –

-Lo sé. – murmuré; era lo mismo que me había dicho John.

-¿Sería tan horrible que solo una persona allegada a tu corazón sea la única que pueda tocarte? –

Yo lo miré en silencio. ¿Qué podría responder a eso?

-John no es una persona allegada a mi corazón. - ¡Rayos¿Qué hacía mintiéndole al telépata más poderoso en la tierra?

-¿A qué le temes, mi niña? –

Sí¿a qué yo le temía? No me había atrevido a analizar la magnitud de mis sentimientos. Era atemorizante para mí volver a sentirme vulnerable y a equivocarme respecto a John. Presentía que lo que llevaba escondido era arrollador.

-Tal vez si escucharas como encontré a John. –

Yo alcé mi mirada hacia el profesor, muy interesada en lo que diría.

-John estaba en un centro juvenil cuando decidí traerlo a la escuela. Cierto amigo que trabajaba en el centro se comunicó conmigo cuando se percató de las habilidades de John. Cuando Ororo y yo llegamos a buscarlo, apenas era un jovencito de doce años. Había sufrido tanto de maltrato emocional como físico. De lo poco que pude ver de su expediente, su padre era alcohólico y lo había golpeado en varias ocasiones, necesitando en muchas de ellas atención médica. –

Yo cerré mis ojos, horrorizada.

-Decidimos hablar con su madre, tratando de buscar algún tipo de aprobación para el reclutamiento de John en la escuela. La mujer, para desgracia de John, era una fanática religiosa. Ella opinaba que la habilidad mutante de John eran manifestaciones demoníacas y que todo lo que él necesitaba era un sacerdote para exorcizarlo. Fue maltratado físicamente por su padre y emocionalmente por su madre. Entonces decidí pelear por su custodia en la corte y el resto ya lo conoces. –

Mis ojos se humedecieron. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan joven conociera tan de cerca sobre penas y sufrimientos?

-Todo esto te lo digo no para que le tengas lástima, más bien para que te ayude a entender la enigmática personalidad de John. Muy dentro de él se encuentra un buen joven, uno que él constantemente esconde detrás de esta imagen de indeferencia. Bobby lo ayudó mucho a encontrar su camino, pero aún seguía viviendo con esta perpetua amargura y rabia… hasta que llegó cierta chica, digamos _intocable_. –

Miré abruptamente al profesor.

-Quizás en un principio, pero ahora yo creo que a él le interesa a Kitty. – repliqué dudosa de creer lo que decía.

-¡Ah, nuestra pequeña Katherine Pride! Traviesa¿no? –

-Si desea llamarla así… - refunfuñe nada convencida.

-Cuando entres un poco más en años y mires hacia atrás, créeme que te reirás de toda esta situación. –

Desee replicarle "lo que usted diga" pero me mantuve callada.

-Solo te diré esto. Hay veces que la vida nos presenta unos posibles espejismo. Estamos seguros de que las cosas son como las vemos… hasta que todo da un giro de trescientos sesenta grados. Trata de pensar en eso. –

Al siguiente día, aún continuaba pensando en ese críptico mensaje. Caminaba en silencio, solo utilizando las puntas de mis pies. Acechando a mi derecha e izquierda, procurando que no hubiera nadie durante mi trayecto.

-¿De qué nos escondemos? – dijo una voz gruesa a mis espaldas, en un tono conspiratorio.

Brincando, dejé escapar un grito por el susto que me hizo pasar.

-¡St John! – exclamé volteándome a mirarlo. - ¿Por qué te acercaste a mi de esa manera furtiva? –

-Bueno, estaba ayudándote a lo que sea que estés haciendo. – y me envió una sonrisa burlona.

Mi corazón dio un brinco en mi pecho al ver esos ojos aguamarina y ese bello rostro. ¡Rayos! Estaba muy mal para pensar que su rostro era bello… tampoco podía negarlo.

-Ten, me imagino que debes tener hambre. –

Mis ojos debieron haber brillado al ver la apetitosa manzana que me ofrecía. La tomé y le di un mordisco, me supo a gloria.

-Ayer subí a tu habitación con un plato de comida; imaginé que tendrías hambre pues no habías dejado tu cuarto para nada pero no te dio la real gana de abrirme.-

-Eso no es verdad. – esa si que fue una miserable mentira de mi parte.

-¿No? – y sus ojos aguamarina brillaron, - Me hiciste falta. –

Sin darme cuenta de ello, me había arrinconado contra una de las paredes y colocó cada una de sus manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, aprisionándome.

-John… - supliqué algo temerosa.

-¿Por qué te escondes de mi? –

-Yo no me estoy escondiendo. –

-Rogue… -comenzó él a decir a manera de amenaza cuando le interrumpí.

-Marie. – yo me di una patada mental. ¿Qué demonio me llevó a decir eso?

-¿Ese es tu nombre? – y sus ojos tomaron un tono verdoso.

-Bueno, en realidad es solo la forma corta. Mi nombre es Marian como la chica de Robin…-

El silenció mi nervioso parloteo con un beso que logró que todos los dedos de mis pies se enroscaran. Tenía que admitir algo, él sabía besar. Acercó su cuerpo al mío y con algo de renuencia le permití separar sus labios de los míos.

-Buenos días, Marie. –

¡Dios! Nunca había escuchado mi nombre de esa manera, casi como una caricia sensual.

-Buenos días, John. – respondí a su saludo.

Su mano acarició mi rostro y yo lo recliné sobre esta, saboreando la textura algo áspera de esa mano. Yo calificaba de milagro poder volver a sentir otra piel humana que no fuera la mía. Como en un trance lo vi deshacerse de los guantes de mis manos. Entrelazó su enorme mano con la mía.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos. La doctora Grey no le agrada que alguien llegue tarde a su clase. – me dijo él, mientras tiraba suavemente de mi mano.

Me sentí nerviosa; si entrábamos al salón tomados de la mano todos implicarían que compartíamos algo. ¿Era eso lo que acaso él quería? Mientras caminábamos juntos, giró su rostro para mirarme. Una tierna sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-No tienes idea de lo hermosa que te ves cuando te besan como es debido. –

Yo me sonrojé aún más y con el rostro arrebolado, hicimos nuestra entrada al salón de la doctora Grey.

* * *

-¿Cómo no me dijiste nada? –

-¿Nada sobre qué? – le pregunté a Jubilee haciéndome la tonta.

Estábamos comiendo nuestro almuerzo en el comedor pequeño que quedaba adjunto a la cocina.

-Ni tan siquiera lo intentes, Rogue. – exclamó ella molesta.

-¿Es cierto lo que andan diciendo por ahí? –

Siryn se sentó en nuestra mesa, todo su rostro iluminado por la expectación. Yo solo me limité a sonreír.

-¡Arrrg! – Jubilee ya se encontraba al límite de su paciencia.

-Solo somos amigos. – le dije para tranquilizarla.

-¿Amigos con uno que otro beneficio? – su voz se escuchó bastante irónica.

-Entonces, eso significa que no tenemos que continuar con la investigación; St John es el admirador secreto. – aseveró Siryn con seguridad.

-El que John esté manoseando a Rogue no significa que él sea el admirador secreto porque sospecho que no le ha dicho nada al respecto a Rogue. –

Yo miré enfurecida a Jubilee.

-John no me manosea. –

-Bueno durante toda la mañana fue todo lo que hizo. –

-¡Por el amor de Dios! Todo lo que hacía era tomarme la mano. –

-¡Ajá! Otra pregunta¿Por qué no cae al suelo convulsionando cuando te toca? –

-¡No lo sé, Jubilee! –

-¡Joa! – intervino Siryn en nuestra discusión, - Tiempo. ¿Por qué estas siendo desagradable con Rogue? –

Jubilee cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, su boca fruncida; juraría que también apretaba los dientes.

-No confío en John. –

Fue entonces que comprendí que le sucedía a Jubilee, solo estaba preocupada por mi bienestar.

-Jubes, no tienes que preocuparte, creo que soy lo bastante grandecita para saber que hago. –

-¿Estas segura de ello? –

-Sí. –

-¿Y qué te ha dicho él de lo que siente? –

Los ojos de Siryn y Jubilee se posaron en mí. Bueno, aparte de "bebé, Marie o mi vida" , no me ha dicho absolutamente nada.

-¿Ves? Lo sabía. – dijo Jubilee al ver mi silencio.

-¿Qué se supone que haga? – protesté yo, -Una dama sureña nunca pregunta, es él quien debe decirme lo que siente. –

-¡Dios! No lo puedo creer, en pleno siglo 21 y me sales con esas anticuadas ideas. ¿Alguien no te ha hablado de la liberación femenina? –

-¡Hey! Eso de una dama sureña se escucha muy digno. No le resto mérito a la liberación femenina porque estoy consciente de todo lo que ha hecho por todas nosotras. – salió Siryn a mi defensa, - Pero a veces, deberíamos comportarnos como una. –

-Y estos momentos no es uno de esos. –

-Permiso¿podrían permitirme unos minutos de privacidad con Rogue? –

Las tres miramos al intruso. ¿Qué demonio quería ahora Bobby?

-Lo que me vayas a decir puedes hacerlo al frente de mis amigas. –

-Lo siento, tiene que ser en privado. –

-¿Le pediste permiso a Kitty para hablar con tu ex – novia en privado? – esa pregunta ácida provino de Jubilee.

-Ese no es tu problema, Jubilee. –

Bobby estaba perdiendo su paciencia.

-Siryn, Jubes¿podrían darme unos minutos con Bobby? –

Mis dos amigas dejaron la mesa, confiadas de que luego les hablaría de la conversación. Esa fue la razón por la que no protestaron. Miré a Bobby, en espera de lo que me diría. El estrujaba algo nervioso, una servilleta que traía en sus manos.

-¿Por qué John puede tocarte? –

-Gracias a la confianza que existe entre nosotros y la seguridad que su amistad me brinda.-

-¿Yo no te brindé lo mismo? –

-¿Pudiste tocarme? –

Lo sé, una pregunta no responde otra pregunta, pero no pude evitar usar mi sarcasmo. Tenía mis manos descubiertas sobre la mesa y al parecer, Bobby las halló muy tentadoras porque tomó una de ellas. Solo bastó unos segundos para que mi mutación reaccionara, la acostumbrada sensación de eléctrico cosquilleo recorriendo mi brazo.

-¡Estás loco! – exclamé arrebatándole mi mano, sintiendo todos sus recuerdos en mi cabeza.

Furiosa y aturdida, me coloqué de pie. Tomé mis libros y corrí fuera del comedor. Odiaba la sensación de confusión que me daba sentir otra voz que no fuera la mía en mi cabeza. El, mejor que nadie, lo sabía. En mi precipitado escape, tropecé con…

-¡Johhny! – y yo desvié mi mirada.

-¿Qué sucede…? – comenzó él a preguntarme consternado cuando se detuvo abruptamente.

El apretó las manos en mis brazos, miraba algo o alguien a mis espaldas. No tuve necesidad de mirar; Bobby me había seguido.

-¿Qué demonios buscas, Drake? –

-Solo quería asegurarme de que Rogue se encontrara bien. –

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? – esa pregunta fue muy amenazante para mi paz mental.

Temiendo lo que sucedería, decidí decir algo:

-¡Oh, nada! Solo que tropecé y Bobby me ayudó a colocarme de pie como todo un caballero. El insistió en que debía ir a enfermería porque opinaba que había sido una caída algo fuerte. –

John me miró realmente preocupado.

-¿Qué tan fuerte? –

-Me caí por las escaleras. – fue lo primero que se me ocurrió y por segunda vez en el día, me di una patada mental.

Los ojos de John se tornaron en el azul más intenso que en toda mi vida nunca había visto.

-Iremos a enfermería. – dijo él en un tono que no aceptaría ninguna discusión de mi parte.

-Estoy bien, John. – de todas maneras le discutí mientras me arrastraba mientras dejábamos atrás a un boquiabierto Bobby.

-Eso solo lo dirá la señora Harrison. –

-¡No iré a enfermería, St John Allerdyce! – le grité molesta y liberé con brusquedad mi mano de la suya.

-Marie… -

-No, ninguna Marie. Solo quiero que me dejen sola. Quiero que me dejes sola. –

Pude captar el brillo de dolor en sus ojos ante mis palabras hirientes. Pero en esos momentos todo era confuso para mí. Las palabras de Jubilee habían logrado afectarme. ¿Qué sentía él por mí? Y si sentía algo¿por qué no decía nada? Me alejé de su presencia que tanto me perturbaba. No más besos, no más manos entrelazadas. Nunca más permitiría que otro chico volviera a tomarme de tonta.


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno, las cosas en algún momento tienen que llegar a su fin y esta es una de ellas. Originalmente, mi idea era hacerla un _one shot_ pero me gustó tanto mientas la escribía que decidí hacerla un poco más larga. Descubrí que tenía muchas posibilidades. Quisiera aclarar que amo a mi cajún, Remy LeBeau. **Pero como no sé porque nunca escribieron algo en la película para él y le dieron alguna oportunidad para que hiciera su aparición **( sí, esto lo digo muy molesta) decidí jugar un ratito con los personajes disponibles de la película.

**RubyMoon.Li**: No sé porque, pero tengo la impresión de que te viviste la historia. **;p** No te preocupes, Rogue no volverá a mentirle a Johnny.

**KaAn**¡Ah, por supuesto que John es bello!

**Ahmaira**¿Qué haría sin ti? Mi amiguita y confidente. ¡Qué mucho nos gustan los chicos malos! Una debilidad peligrosa. Te quiero un montón.

**Kalid**: Ten un poco de paciencia con Rogue. Espero esta vez no quieras pegarle otra vez.**;p**

**Ale Black**: Espero no haya sido larga la espera. Te he dado el único final, de todos los que imaginaste.

A todos, muchas gracias. Escribir este pequeño cuento fue agradable, pero sus mensajes y comentarios fue lo que hicieron de este viaje uno realmente lleno de aventuras y maravilloso. ¡Gracias!

* * *

**Día 15**

John no me habló por el resto del día, ni tan siquiera me miró durante las clases que tomábamos juntos en la tarde de ayer. Cumplió lo que le pedí. Entonces¿por qué no me sentía agradecida de que me hubiese escuchado? Eché de menos sus comentarios sagaces y su sonrisa burlona. ¿Cuál era mi maldito problema? Le pedí que me dejara sola, por lo tanto debía sentirme contenta de que así lo hizo y no sentir esta inexplicable tristeza. No había dormido bien pensando en esos ojos aguamarinas. Estaba sentada en mi cama, mi cuarto sumergido en la penumbra de la madrugada.

Extrañada, escuché unas pisadas suaves en el exterior de mi cuarto e introdujeron un sobre debajo de mi puerta. Con cautela, me acerqué para tomarlo y leer lo que había en su interior. Una simple oración: _"Te veré este viernes a las 7: 00 PM, mi dulce y bella sureña."_ Abrí la puerta y salí corriendo para intentar hallarlo pero no vi a nadie. ¡Rayos! Cuando Jubilee descubra el tiempo que me tomé en coger el sobre para leerlo, le dará un infarto, no sin antes gritarme: _"Demonio, Rogue. También pudiste darte una ducha y vestirte antes de leer la carta ya que no tenías tanta prisa."_ Yo suspiré, en realidad no me interesaba mi admirador secreto. Todos mis pensamientos eran para John. ¡Oh Dios! Estaba realmente mal, pero muy mal. Arrastrando mis pies, regresé a mi cuarto. Presentía que sería un largo día. Largo y cansado.

**Día 16**

Estaba al borde del llanto. Ni tan siquiera hizo un leve gesto para indicarme que sabía que estaba cerca. Se sentó lejos de mí, cuando él solía buscar el asiento más cercano a mí. El día anterior no fue nada diferente. ¿Qué había yo logrado con mi actitud? Lo único que había logrado era hacer un gran descubrimiento. Amaba a St John Allerdyce con cada onza de mí ser. Era tan irónico, tenerlo tan cerca para luego estropearlo todo y tener esta revelación. Quería tenerlo a mi lado y escuchar aunque fuera una de sus imbeciladas. ¡Dios mío! No podía continuar así. Buscaría al necio y cretino arrogante que amaba con todo mi ser y hablarle. Sí, eso es lo que haría.

-¡Rogue! –

Era Jubilee y venía corriendo sin control alguno hacia mí. Se detuvo frente a mí, me tomó por mis brazos y me dijo:

-Tienes que sentarte para lo que te voy a decir. Es largo y será chocante. –

-No seas melodramática, Jubes. –

-No estoy bromeando, Rogue. –

Incrédula de que así fuera, buscamos los asientos más cercanos; dos cómodas butacas.

-¿Lista? Bien, aquí vamos. Bobby y Kitty tuvieron una discusión descomunal. –

Todo lo que hice fue arquear mis cejas.

-Media escuela la presenció. Kitty acusó a Bobby; prepárate para esto, - y aspiró aire, - de ser tu admirador secreto. –

-No te creo. –

-Es cierto; Kitty prácticamente lo gritó, a parte de otros improperios nada decentes. No pensé que alguien tan inocente como ella tuviera un vocabulario tan amplio. –

-¿No sabes en que se basa ella para acusarlo? –

-Tenía en su mano la prueba y la agitaba bajo las narices de Bobby, un recibo de una floristería que halló en su cuarto. Ella le alegaba que nunca vio esas flores y Bobby negaba que fuera suyo el recibo. –

Yo cerré mis ojos, no me gustaba el camino que iban tomando las cosas.

-¿Crees que era de Bobby? – le pregunté temerosa.

-Bueno, tenía que serlo para que Kitty le estuviera disputando con tanta seguridad. –

-No. – murmuré yo como en un trance.

No podía ser Bobby. No y no. Hasta cierto grado la idea me repugnaba. Unas semanas atrás, quizás… pero no ahora. Mi corazón pertenecía a cierto piromaniaco.

-Eso es solo la fracción de lo sucedido. –

-¿Qué más sucedió? – sentía una horrible sensación en la boca de mi estomago.

-Agárrate. Kitty le dijo a Bobby que John le había pedido salir con ella y que tal vez aceptaría su oferta. –

Gracias al cielo que Jubilee me ordenó sentarme. Estaba segura de que todo color había abandonado mi rostro. No mi Johnny. No podía ser cierto. Solo fui un juego más para él. No pudiendo controlarlo, me llevé una mano a mi boca para sofocar un sollozo.

-¿Rogue? –

Escuché a lo lejos la voz preocupada de Jubilee. No pensaba, mis entumecidos sentidos no me lo permitían. Me levanté como una autómata de la butaca. Las lágrimas bajaban por mi rostro.

-Lo siento… Jubilee. Necesito ir a mi habitación… No quiero que nadie me vea así, mucho menos… John. - le supliqué.

Jubilee solo hizo un gesto afirmativo con su rostro y me llevó hasta mi cuarto. Me senté en mi cama y miré a Jubilee.

-¿Podrías excusarme con los profesores? –

-Sí. ¿Quieres que regrese para acompañarte? –

-No. Estaré bien.-

-¿Segura? –

-Sí. –

-De todas maneras vendré en la tarde a ver como sigues. –

Yo solo asentí con mi rostro y tan pronto como escuché la puerta cerrarse tras de ella, me entregué a mi llanto. ¿Por qué tuve que descubrir que lo amaba de esta manera? El dolor parecía que me desgarraba desde mi interior, tratando de hacer dos mitades de mí ser. No se comparaba en nada a lo que había sentido al descubrir que Bobby quería estar con Kitty. Solo ahora me percataba de lo que había sido, una bofetada a mi ego.

Y Bobby. Se me dificultaba tanto creer que él fuera mi admirador secreto. Inesperadamente vino a mi memoria aquella noche que John y yo conversamos, cuando me pidió que le prometiera que pasara lo que pasara siempre seríamos amigos. John lo sabía. Con gran desesperación vi como todas las piezas caían en su lugar. Tenía que ser Bobby, después de todo John era su compañero de cuarto. Fue John quien de lo más seguro le informó sobre mi trabajo de Degas, sobre mi grupo favorito… ¡Dios mío¿Por qué no moría en ese instante?

¿Cómo se atrevía él a cortejarme en anónimo mientras estaba con Kitty? Y lo que menos comprendía¿por qué tantas atenciones y no venir directamente a hablar conmigo si quería regresar a ser mi novio?

Solo una pieza no encajaba en su lugar.

John y sus besos. No seré la chica con más experiencia, pero sus besos no fueron falsos. En mi vida había yo sentido tanta pasión… Envidiaría a Kitty por el resto de mis días.

**Día 17**

En la mañana la doctora Grey había venido a mi habitación a verificar como me sentía. El día anterior Jubilee les informó a los profesores que tenía un fuerte caso de influenza. Me tomó la temperatura y para mi sorpresa tenía algo de fiebre. Al parecer todo lo acontecido me había afectado más de lo que pensaba. Me indicó tomar mucha agua y si empeoraba que no dudara en llamarla. A los pocos minutos me quedé dormida, la noche anterior no había dormido nada llorando como una tonta. ¿Cuándo aprendería que ningún chico jamás se fijaría en mí, la chica de la piel mortal y con problemas de personalidad?

Una mano comenzó a echar hacia atrás mi larga cabellera y pensé que estaba en mi casa en Meridian, mi madre estaba verificando como me sentía. Pero esas manos no eran suaves como las de mi madre… eran algo ásperas. Yo abrí mis ojos algo desconcertada y descubrí que no estaba en mi casa sino en el instituto para jóvenes excepcionales. La mano no era la de mi madre.

-Hey- me saludaron con suavidad.

John estaba sentado al borde de mi cama y me sonreía con ternura. Mi corazón dio un brinco y recité en mi interior: _"El quiere a Kitty, él quiere a Kitty…" _asegurándome de que no volvería a equivocarme.

-Toqué a la puerta pero como no respondiste, entré para verificar si te encontrabas bien.-

Yo solo me limité a mirarlo, a perderme en su mirada que era como el mar.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó él preocupado.

Yo moví mi rostro en un gesto afirmativo mientras pensaba: _"Es así si sacamos mi corazón a un lado." _¿Por qué tenía que comportarse así conmigo¿No entendía él que eso hacía que mi corazón se rompiera en pedazos?

-Le pregunté a la doctora Grey que sería lo adecuado para que comieras. – y diciéndome eso, me mostró un plato de sopa que había colocado sobre la mesa de noche junto a mi cama.

-¿Por qué? – mi voz se escuchó ronca, tenía la boca reseca.

-Ella dijo que el caldo caliente sería muy bueno y te sentaría bien. – me dijo mientras se alzaba de hombros.

En realidad esa no fue mi pregunta y tampoco la respuesta que quería. ¿Por qué tanta atención conmigo¿No debía estar él tratando de ganar la atención de Kitty?

-Ven, te ayudaré a sentarte para que comas tu sopa. Tienes que recuperar tus fuerzas para mañana. – y tomó mis manos para ayudarme a sentar.

-¿Mañana? – le pregunté confundida mientras él acomodaba mis almohadas detrás de mi para que estuviera cómoda.

-Sí, mañana. – y me envió una guiñada, como un pequeño secreto que solo nosotros dos compartíamos.

¡Oh Dios mío! Lo había olvidado por completo… la nota. Mañana mi admirador secreto vendría a hablar conmigo a las siete de la noche. Bobby. Desee salir de mi cama para correr al baño a devolver… ¿qué? No tenía nada en mi estomago, pero aún así tenía un fuerte acceso de nauseas. Definitivamente John sabía que Bobby era mi admirador secreto.

-No tengo hambre. –

-Marie… - me dijo él algo amenazante, -No has comido nada. –

Por unos segundos estuve a punto de replicarle que no entendía porque era él quien estaba aquí y no Bobby, si tanto me adoraba pero me mordí la lengua. Pueden llamarme tonta, pero no tuve el valor para ganarme su antipatía. Y podían llamarme ilusa, pero quería pretender en esos breves minutos que John me amaba aunque más tarde tendría que recoger lo que quedara de mi corazón del suelo. John tomó una cucharada y la acercó a mis labios.

-Puedo hacerlo yo sola, John. No estoy inválida. –

-¿Y perderme la oportunidad de mimar a la chica más bella del instituto? –

Estaba segura de que mis mejillas se sonrojaron al ver su sonrisa burlona. Luego de varias cucharadas tuve el valor de preguntarle como quien no quiere la cosa:

-¿Y qué hay de nuevo? –

-Le preguntas a la persona equivocada, sabes que a quien le debes preguntar es al noticiero ambulante, Jubilee. –

-Eso no fue muy amable de tu parte. Jubilee no es un noticiero ambulante. –

John me miró con sus cejas arqueadas. Bueno, al menos intenté defender a mi amiga aunque muy dentro de mí tenía que concederle la razón. Con algo de temor, le pregunté:

-¿Y Bobby y Kitty? –

Todo el cuerpo de John se tensó.

-¿Qué hay con ellos? –

-Ayer tuvieron una gran discusión. –

-¡Oh¿Sí? – replicó él no muy interesado.

-¿No lo sabías? – aquí había algo que no estaba bien.

-No y ni me interesa. – y sonriendo, me dijo, - ¡Ah, muy buena chica! Ya terminaste tu sopa.-

Dejó el plato sobre la mesa y tomó una de mis manos. Yo miré su mano entrelazada entre la mía, sintiendo ese calor que era tan suyo.

-John¿por qué me has ignorado en estos días? – e hice una mueca mental, yo siempre hablaba sin pensar.

-Me pediste que te dejara sola. – dijo él y sus ojos tomaron un color verde jade.

-Lo siento. – murmuré contrita.

No reprimí el impulso de levantar mi mano para acariciar ese rostro que tanto amaba. Era tan apuesto que sentí mi corazón contraerse. ¿Cómo no lo vi antes? Era mucho más apuesto que Bobby. Su rostro era muy varonil, solo sus labios en ese gesto de puchero eterno le daban un cierto aire de niño travieso.

-Lo mejor es que vuelvas a recostarte. – y de nuevo fue tan solicito, reacomodando las almohadas para que me acostara.

Las lágrimas casi logran ponerme en aprietos, apenas pude controlarlas. Era otra parte de su personalidad que no conocía. Tan cariñoso y extremadamente tierno. ¡Qué gran suerte tenía Kitty! Luego de asegurarse de que las frazadas me cubrieran como era debido, se agachó sobre mí.

-Ahora, una pequeña dosis de la mejor medicina. –

El beso que recibí fue inesperado. No debí permitirlo, pero tampoco tenía las fuerzas para negarme. Fue el beso más deliciosamente agridulce que pude haber recibido… Lo sentí como una despedida y traté de memorizar cada detalle de esa boca, de esos labios, de cada sensación que despertaba en mí, una sensación sensual y deleitable… y su aroma, tan parecida a la del sol. Siempre me fascinó ese olor, me traía a mi memoria cuando mi madre me pedía que recogiera las sábanas limpias del tendedero luego de haber estado todo un día bajo el sol. Así era el aroma de John.

-Eres tan dulce. –murmuró él sobre mis labios, sus ojos a medio cerrar en un gesto que me pareció tan erótico.

-John… - comencé a decir pero él colocó sus dedos sobre mi boca.

-Me iré para que puedas descansar como es debido. Quiero que duermas¿de acuerdo?- fue una orden.

Yo asentí. Besó mi frente con ternura y me dijo: -Hasta mañana. –

Tan pronto como hubo salido, comencé a llorar. ¡Dios mío¿Qué le había sucedido a mi orgullo¿Cómo permití que me besara así? Ahora podía entender a Kitty. Si ella sintió solo una milésima parte por Bobby de lo que yo siento por John, no la culpo en lo absoluto por haberme arrebatado a mi ex - novio. Porque era muy grande mi tentación de hacerle lo mismo a ella con John. Pero una dama sureña siempre se comportaba como lo que era, una dama de propiedad y dignidad. Me había permitido esos minutos prohibidos que nunca volverían a ser repetidos.

**Día 18**

Había llegado el gran día. El que hubiese deseado que nunca llegara. En la mañana recibí de nuevo la visita de la doctora Grey. Me halló mucho mejor pero me ordenó a mantenerme en mi cuarto para que descansara y lograra recuperarme más rápido de mi _influenza._ Si tan solo supiera. No había nada para sanar, lo que tenía solo el tiempo podría lograrlo.

Jubilee y Siryn vinieron al mediodía a visitarme.

-Es una pena lo de John. Estaba tan segura de que era él. – me dijo Siryn.

Por toda la escuela corría el rumor de que Bobby y Kitty si habían deshecho su relación y que Kitty había aceptado la invitación de John.

-Pero al menos Bobby es el admirador secreto¿no? –

Miré a Siryn y como una idiota me eché a llorar, mientras le decía: -No me importa si es Bobby. –

-¡Oh, Rogue! – exclamó ella mientras me abrazaba; Siryn siempre era tan dulce, ni tan siquiera le importó lo peligrosa que era mi piel pero yo tuve cuidado de no hacer contacto con los lugares que se encontraban descubiertos.

-Ya es hora de que lo escupas, Rogue. ¿Qué es lo que sientes por John? – esa fue Jubilee; en realidad no podía culparla por sentir antagonismo contra John, él solía fastidiarla a menudo.

-Lo amo, Jubes. –

-¿Esas no son palabras algo fuertes? –

-¡Rayos, Jubilation Lee! – exclamé algo molesta y vi su mueca de desagrado, ella detestaba su nombre, - Yo sé que John te desagrada pero no puedo controlar lo que siento. Amo a John. –

Por unos segundos me miró contrariada pero lentamente sus facciones se suavizaron. Tomó una de mis manos enguantadas y me dijo:

-Siempre estaremos aquí para lo que sea, Rogue. Juntas te ayudaremos a sobrellevar todo esto¿no Siryn? –

-¡Por supuesto que sí! – le afirmó ella a Jubilee.

Tal vez no tenía suerte en el amor, pero tenía las mejores amigas en toda la faz de la tierra.

* * *

El resto de la tarde pasó sin ningún acontecimiento. Estaba en mi cama, leyendo mis tareas atrasadas para tratar de ponerme al día, cuando tocaron a mi puerta. Enfrascada en mi lectura, dije:

-Adelante. –

Para mi total sorpresa, allí estaba John, en medio de mi habitación, vestido como nunca y un enorme ramo de rosas blancas y rojas.

-Hey. – me dijo él, -¿Te sientes mejor? –

-Mucho mejor, gracias. –

¿A eso había venido, a preguntarme como estaba? Se le veía algo ansioso y lo que nunca, nervioso. Kitty. Ese nombre me causó tanto pesar. Iría a salir con Kitty y había venido a ver como estaba antes de salir con ella. Pero él se mantuvo de pie, mirándome, como a la expectativa. El carraspeó algo nervioso:

-¿No vas a preguntar? –

¿Estaba él loco? Si esperaba que le preguntara sobre su salida con Kitty estaba muy equivocado.

-No. – le dije con sequedad.

-Pero… - y vi como sus ojos se tornaron en un azul tan intenso que casi parecía irreal.

Podía entender si estaba feliz por su salida con Kitty pero estaba pidiendo mucho si esperaba que iba a quedarme aquí sentada escucharlo hablar sobre todas las gloriosa cualidades de Kitty.

-No quiero que me digas nada. – le dije apenas conteniendo mi rabia.

-Nada. –solo me dijo él con aparente frialdad, -¿Por qué no? –

-¿Acaso no ves lo que podría hacerle a nuestra amistad tu declaración? –

Tenía que ser un verdadero ciego para no darse cuenta que lo amaba con toda onza de mi ser. Se me haría difícil verlo con Kitty, pero que viniera hablarme de su posible reconciliación con ella… Eso era ir muy lejos. No estaba de humor para escuchar detalles de su posible cita con ella. ¡No podía creer lo guapo que se le veía vestido con esos pantalones negros, su inmaculada camisa blanca de vestir y toda su cabellera en un peinado tan elegante¿Por qué tenía que amarlo tanto?

-Nuestra amistad. – yo pude captar la furia en su voz, -Me prometiste que pasara lo que pasara nuestra amistad siempre continuaría. –

-Pero ya estas pidiendo mucho de mí. –

Lo vi llevarse el dorso de una mano a su boca, tratando de esconder una risita, no sabía si de rabia o de histeria.

-De acuerdo, no te diré nada. Y mañana continuamos como si nada hubiera sucedido. –

Sin esperar a que dijera algo, salió de mi habitación con los hombros caídos, como en una actitud de derrota y casi dejando caer el hermoso ramo de rosas rojas y blancas. Yo me tiré a mi cama a llorar desconsoladamente. Estaba comportándome como una mala amiga… pero era tan difícil serlo. Lo amaba demasiado y se me haría insoportable escucharlo hablar sobre sus sentimientos hacia Kitty. ¿Por qué ella no se quedó con Bobby?

Cuando tocaron a mi puerta ya estaba más calmada. Estaba intentando pensar si dejaba entrar o no a la persona pero tomaron en sus manos mi decisión y Jubilee entró… con el ramo de rosas blancas y rojas.

-¿Qué haces con ese ramo? – no podía entender que sucedía. Ese ramo se supone que estuviera entre las manos de Kitty mientras John le profesaba todo su amor.

-Vi cuando John lo arrojó al cesto de la basura y, bueno, ya sabes como soy…-

-Una chismosa entrometida. –

-Prefiero verme como una persona preocupada por los demás. – protestó ella mirándome algo molesta.

-De acuerdo. Lo que sea. –

Por su mirada prepotente deduje que ella decidió ignorar mi comentario. Simplemente me dio una nota.

-Estaban con las flores. –fue lo único que ella me dijo.

Yo miré la nota, temerosa de leer alguna declaración de amor hacia Kitty. Hasta que al fin tuve el valor de leerla y la abrí. "_Para mi dulce y bella sureña, a quien amo con todo mí ser. Espero te gusten. St John."_

Mi corazón se detuvo por completo, todo el aire abandonó mis pulmones. No, yo no leí bien.

-Todo este tiempo era John. – pude detectar el tono casi de incredulidad en la voz de Jubilee.

"_John me ama." _se repetía esa pequeña frase en mi cabeza, una que significaba toda mi vida. No era Kitty, era yo. ¿Cómo no lo vi? Era un poco más de la siete, la hora acordada. Y el ramo; si mi abuela estuviera viva me hubiese reprendido: _"Marian D'ancanto¿cómo es posible que una dama sureña viera ese ramo y no ver el significado?"_

Rosas rojas y blancas; el símbolo de la declaración de un amor secreto.

-¡Oh, Jubes! – exclamé, -¿Qué hice? –

-Tú mejor que yo puedes contestar esa pregunta. –

-Prácticamente lo eché de mi cuarto, creyendo… pensando… -

-Que las flores eran para Kitty. – concluyó ella por mí, -Ahora¿qué piensas hacer al respecto? –

-De alguna manera, arreglar todo este lío que he formado. –

-¿Estás segura? Después de todo solo es un imbécil, arrogante y pedante piromaniaco. – ella solo bromeaba conmigo.

-Pero amo a ese imbécil, arrogante y pedante piromaniaco. –

-Lo vi dirigirse hacia el jardín. – y viéndome salir, añadió, -¡Suerte! -

Casi corría con el ramo de rosas entre mis manos y mis pies descalzos. En mi urgencia para hallarlo olvidé por completo mis zapatos. Sino fuera por lo urgente de la situación me hubiese reído. Todo el que me veía pasar con el ramo entre mis manos, se quedaba mirando atónito.

De pie en el exterior, no sabía hacia donde dirigirme. Utilizando de lo poco que me quedaba de los atributos de Logan, traté de rastrear su peculiar aroma en el aire. Para mi sorpresa capté el olor de árboles y plantas carbonizadas. Preocupada corrí hacia donde provenía el olor. Me quedé sin aire al hallarlo. Nunca antes lo había visto hacer el gran despliegue que hacía en esos momentos de su habilidad mutante. Lanzaba grandes llamaradas de fuego y todo a su alrededor estaba por completo cubierto en llamas. Aterrorizada, le grité:

-¡Basta, John! –

El se detuvo, las llamas bailando a su alrededor en la suave brisa de la noche. Estaba realmente atemorizada por él. Podía controlar el fuego pero eso no significaba que no pudiera causarle daño.

-¿Qué demonios quieres, Rogue? –

Yo me encogí, sentí como si me hubiese abofeteado. Lo miré enmudecida. No hallaba las palabras para decirle lo que sentía. El no se había volteado a mirarme.

-Por favor, John, mírame. –

-¡No! – rugió él, estaba colérico, - ¿Para que puedas burlarte de mí? No permitiré que nadie más se burle de mí. –

Esas eran mis palabras. Como pude ser tan ciega de no ver el gran parecido que existía entre los dos. Entonces decidí hacer algo atrevido, algo de lo cual él no dudaría de mí y de lo que sentía por él.

-Entonces, iré hacia ti. –

Y sin pensarlo, entré a las llamas. Cubriendo mi rostro con los brazos, corrí hacia él. El calor era horrible, por suerte tenía mis _jeans _y mi suéter que cubría mis brazos. Sentí unos fuertes brazos rodear mi cuerpo y unas manos tomaron mi rostro para acercarlo a un pecho firme. Súbitamente, el calor desapareció y miré, aturdida, que el fuego casi había desaparecido por completo. Me tomaron por los brazos para sacudirme con violencia:

-¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer algo así! - y jurando por lo bajo, -¡Me hiciste perder diez años de mi vida con ese susto! –

Fue entonces que retrocedí un poco, aún las manos masculinas en mis brazos.

-Tú también me asustaste. – le murmuré mientras miraba ese rostro tan apuesto y mi corazón dio un brinco. _El me amaba._

-¿A qué has venido? – su voz se escuchó cansada e impersonal y sus ojos se posaron en el ramo de rosas chamuscadas que traía entre mis manos.

Hice lo único que pude pensar en el momento, escogí dos de las rosas menos quemadas y se las entregué. Una blanca y otra roja. Por varios segundos él me miró como si hubiese perdido la razón. Repentinamente, todo su rostro se transformó y sus ojos, esos ojos que me tenían por completo cautivada, brillaron como el jade.

-Rogue… -

-Marie. – le corregí con suavidad.

-¡Oh Dios, Marie! – y como si de ello dependiera su vida, rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y sus labios tomaron posesión de los míos.

Sentí que todo se detuvo a mi alrededor y nada más existía; solo sus brazos y su boca en la mía. Todo un glorioso cosquilleo recorría mi ser. Deleitada con ese beso tan puro y hermoso, las lágrimas bajaban por mi rostro. Mi alma pareció tomar un vuelo hacia las estrellas; mi adorado John, mi amado John, solo él era responsable de todo lo que experimentaba.

-Por favor, Marie, quiero escucharlo. – me dijo él sobre mis labios.

-Te amo, John. –

Lo sentí temblar entre mis brazos y con voz ronca me dijo:

-¡Dios, Marie! No tienes idea de cuanto desee escucharlo y de cuanto desee decírtelo… Te amo, mi dulce y bella sureña. – y escondiendo su rostro entre mi cabellera, -Te amo mi vida, mi corazón… Lo eres todo para mí. –

Yo lo abracé con fiereza. Nunca había sentido nada igual. Nos mantuvimos abrazados uno al otro, yo saboreando ese calor que era solo suyo. Fría y oscura, así había sido mi vida hasta que él llegó a la mía. Su calor alejó de mi toda frialdad, toda tristeza. Y su amor me ayudó a sobrellevar los obstáculos que no me permitían ser quien era ahora entre sus brazos.


	6. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

No sé como permití que me convenciera. La espera, esa era la peor parte. Esperar y verlo llegar sano y salvo… Logan me prometió que así sería y solo con esa condición decidí quedarme. John me había pedido que me quedara, aludiendo que no podía concentrarse en la batalla sabiendo que yo también estaba. Seamos honestos, no es muy factible para una lucha mi poder mutante y eso de tener que añadir más personalidades a mi ya atestada cabeza, no me agradaba en lo absoluto. La señorita Munroe se sintió agradecida de que permaneciera, debía quedar alguien para velar por la escuela y los estudiantes…

-Por si no regresamos. – me había dicho ella.

Pero tenían que regresar, porque mi vida iba con ellos.

Se dirigían a Alcatraz, a luchar contra Magneto y su _Brotherhood_. La última batalla, la última resistencia. Pensamientos lúgubres se posesionaron de mi cabeza y traté de alejarlos, utilizando bonitos recuerdos… Y pensé en John y aquella noche que estuvimos casi a punto de perdernos uno al otro. Aquella gloriosa noche que toda mi vida cambió y también la de un piromaniaco con mucha ira en su interior. Todo por los simples ataques de celos de una gatita que pensaba que cierto pedazo de hielo quería regresar conmigo e inventó la alocada mentira de que John quería que ella volviera con él solo para desquitarse de Bobby. La pobrecita, al ver uno de los recibos, pensó que eran de Bobby. ¡Qué poco sabía! Era de John… ¡Oh, St John Allerdyce, tienes que regresar a mi!

Comencé a caminar por los pasillos, verificando que todos dormían cuando divisé una luz encendida. Era la habitación de Siryn. Todavía era algo joven para ser parte del equipo de _X-men._

-¿Siryn? – llamé a la entrada del cuarto, -¿Estas bien? –

Estaba sentada a la cama, llorando en silencio. Yo me acerqué a ella y tomé una de sus manos entre las mías. Aún utilizaba guantes en las ocasiones que no tenía mi poder mutante bajo control. Y ese era uno de esos momentos, estaba distraída por la ansiedad del regreso de John para intentar concentrarme en controlarlo. Solo con John no necesitaba concentrarme, era ya una reacción inconsciente de mi parte el que mi piel le permitiera su contacto.

-Estoy tan asustada, Rogue. ¿Y si no regresaran? –

-No digas eso; claro que regresaran. – y mi corazón no solo se fue hacia John.

Pensé en la alocada de Jubilee; en Peter, el gigante gentil; en mi lobo, Logan; la señorita Munroe, el doctor Mc Coy que tanto me hacía reír con sus ocurrencias y en Bobby y Kitty. Sí, lo sé, irónico¿no? Pero resultaron ser ciertas las palabras del profesor, que algún día logaría verlo todo con humor. Y sucedió antes de lo que esperaba. Tanto John como yo forjamos una amistad con la pareja. A pesar de todo, Bobby era un buen chico al igual que Kitty y Bobby ayudó en mucho a John cuando llegó a la mansión.

-¿Podrías quedarte conmigo? – me pidió Siryn.

-Sí. –

Estuve a su lado hasta altas horas de la noche. Su acompasada respiración me indicaba que dormía. Pero no me fui. Preferí quedarme a su lado, a esperar la llegada de todos.

Salté como un bólido al escuchar el Ave Negra. Habían regresado. Con el corazón en mi boca, salí al exterior a observar su descenso. Tan pronto se posó en el suelo, la rampa descendió. La primera en bajar fue Jubilee, su rostro agotado y cubierta de polvo y cenizas. Yo corrí hacia ella y la abracé. Ella correspondió al abrazo con igual efusividad. Detrás le siguió Peter. Luego Bobby junto a Kitty, todos en las mismas condiciones de Jubilee… Pero¿y John? Entonces vi a Logan, su rostro contorsionado por el dolor. ¡Dios¿Qué sucedió? Sus ojos avellanas me miraron y una leve sonrisa curvó sus labios. Con su cabeza me hizo un leve gesto indicando hacia su espalda.

-Siempre cumplo mis promesas. –

Y allí apareció John, igual que todos, una pequeña herida sobre su ojo izquierdo. Abracé fugazmente a Logan para luego refugiarme en los brazos de John. ¡Era una delicia sentir de nuevo esos brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y aspirar ese singular aroma suyo!

-¿Tanta falta te hice? – dijo él algo burlón.

No sabía si era debido a toda las emociones que traté de mantener encerrada en mi interior, pero comencé a llorar. El temor de nunca volverlo a ver…

-Sshh, Marie. Ya estoy aquí. – murmuró él con dulzura.

Todos habían entrado, estábamos solos y permanecimos sobre la cancha de baloncesto. Mis labios buscaron los suyos para hallarlos en un beso lleno de desesperación y angustia, el cual John correspondió con gran fervor. Tantas muertes y tanta desolación… El señor Summer y el profesor; nunca podría olvidarlos.

-Nunca me abandones, John. –

Tomando mi rostro en sus manos, me dijo con voz ronca:

-Aunque muera, siempre estaré a tu lado. –

-Preferiría que lo hicieras vivo. – le dije a pesar de estar conmovida antes sus palabras.

-Créeme, yo también lo prefiero. – y me envió una de sus clásicas sonrisas prepotentes.

Su rostro se tornó serio y sus ojos se tornaron color jade. Ya sabía que me diría, reconociendo la emoción detrás de ese color.

-Te amo, mi belleza sureña. –

-Y yo a ti, mi atolondrado piromaniaco. –

-Ven, es hora de que estemos en la cama. –

-Muy buena idea. – le repliqué con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Qué ideas esta maquinando esa cabecita lujuriosa? – y arqueó una de sus cejas.

Me fascinaba cada vez que hacía eso. Punto, me fascinaban todos sus gestos. Con picardía le dije:

-¡El último en llegar tendrá orejas y colas de burro! – y me eché a correr.

-¡Hey! No hagas trampa. –

En solo segundos estábamos en nuestra habitación. John se arrojó conmigo a la cama. Ambos riendo, a pesar de la triste situación por la que pasaba toda la escuela; quizás felices porque nos teníamos uno al otro, porque la vida nos brindó otra oportunidad para estar juntos. John me miró, todo su cuerpo sobre el mío.

-Siempre estaremos juntos. –

-Por siempre. – le confirmé.

Mi alma siempre estaría unida a la suya. Mientras nos besábamos, dejamos todo fuera de nuestro pequeño mundo. Solo estábamos él y yo y todo ese grandioso amor que existía entre nosotros. No necesitábamos nada más.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. Los veré pronto en otro fic de Rogue/Pyro o un _Ryro. _p


End file.
